romecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheesekid
Introduction Cheese is a veteran of RomeCraft, joining in Corondium. He has been many ranks on the server, Procurator, Tribunus Laticlavus and Praefectus Classis being among them. Cheese ended up being on the staff on the original RC train of servers as an administrator and even was offered Head Admin and Owner at one point during late Legacy. He is best known for his love of SPQR and enthusiasm of RP government. Cheese has also been the Head Admin of Imperium. He was responsible for the creation of the wiki. After four years with us, he disappeared for awhile, and now he is back. He is currently heading up a medieval roleplay server project called Kingdom. More information here Server History Corondium Cheesekid joined March 31st, 2012. Having never played on a roleplay server or heard anything about roman society before, he took the rules for granted and was quickly banned for placing three blocks near a structure God111 had created to get onto the Horde Spire outside Corondium. Cheese was in a skype call at the time with God111 and learned of his ban a day later. About two months later, Cheese appealed for his ban, explaining he only placed three blocks and didn't really assist in the grief. He logged back on expecting to see Corondium only to find a whole new city in it's place: Capreae. The Frontier He wandered around for awhile, not sure what to do until he ran into Drakontos, a Decurion to Numbers. Drakontos talked about becoming Procurator and making some changes around Capreae and Cheese followed him loyally. He and Solved talked of a Triumvirate between the three of them, but, not knowing what that meant at the time, Cheese failed to capitalize on such a thing. Eventually, Drakontos became Procurator, making Cheese a Clerk and after a lot of gathering wood, Decurion of Logistics. He served as Decurion of Logistics for 3 or 4 IRL months, having had three different domus in that time and sold two of them. Over the course of that time he became a respected Romecrafter who anyone went to if they had questions about SPQR. If Drakontos was the revolutionary when it comes to SPQR, Cheese was the mascot. Cheese had avoided running for Procurator in the past, believing there were those better suited for the job than he was. There came a point however when he thought he had enough experience and know-how, and ran against Noso in the elections. Then- the server went down and he checked the forums, seeing that the server had been closed and another one might be opening. The day after, he checked the polls on the forums. He had won Procurator. AA Some time later, AA opened and Cheese eagerly jumped onto the server to find Drakontos organizing everyone into tents. Immediately running into Cheese, he appointed him a leadership position that eventually turned into Magistrate. His first few days into running the town, Cheese was captured by the picts. He was kept there for 3 IRL days until they let him go and he was able to resume his Magistrate duties. A month passed on the server and Cheese was put into a Decurion position alongside UglyBigD for the elections. Both Cheese and Ugly campaigned for the Procuratorship. Halfway into Elections, Cheese realized that he was going on vacation soon and if he had won Procurator he would miss most of his term. Seeking to do what was best for the server, he stepped down in the running and Ugly won uncontested. Cheese served as a Decurion for two months before running for Procurator again, winning this time. Shortly before the polls were released, it was announced that AA would be closing in three weeks. Cheese's term as a Procuratorship was once again robbed as he was put in charge of an inactive playerbase, waiting for the next server to arrive. He tried his best to get people into RPing and development projects, but no one's heart was in it, eager to hear news of the coming Legacy. Legacy Before Legacy opened, the staff contacted him asking him to start as Magistrate (Basically Procurator) to get the town going. Cheese agreed eagerly. After coming home from school one day, Cheese logged onto Legacy to find everyone waiting for him. After a lot of shouts that he was finally here, he stepped off the boat and got to work managing the new town. He selected a few players immediately to be managers (Basically Decurions, he only made them managers so he wouldn't have to grant them curio status without knowing their characters well), one of them being Koietsu. Cheese led a good term, not expanding the city too much, choosing to let the first Procurator handle that, thinking it would be wrong if he claimed that fame of expanding the city having not been voted in. When elections finally came along, he lost drastically to Koi and Carter (Koi ending up winning the second round) and RPed as a Decurion for several terms in a row, never winning Procurator again. It was around this time that he became a moderator after sending in a resume to the staff. He eagerly shared his ideas in the Mithraeum on the forums and, alongside Marino94, got moderators more power to moderate and helped changed a few other things. Not long after, he was promoted to Administrator, and, with Marino94's help alongside a few others, drastically changed the staff from a dictatorship to a democracy, organized the Mithraeum and helped bring back the Emeritus status, retiring admins who no longer participated in voting but not taking away their op on the server. While he loved being a Decurion, he soon began seeking something different and applied to become Tribunus Laticlavius, an administrative position in the Legion, and got accepted. After a month of that, he became Praefectus Classis and led the roman navy for a couple months. After the Civil War ended, he retired and the Senate awarded him Consul for his service to the people. Consul had not actually been given a description or any duties, so this ultimately made Cheese have nothing to do on the server and thus decreasing his inactivity until he left the community, believing he would never return. Respublica: Origines Cheese got on Respublica once or twice, walking around the city and talking with Drakontos but that's about it. IncursioBritannia Cheese joined IncursioBritannia after a long absence from RomeCraft. He was immediately put as manager of SPQR by Malik and eventually became Procurator after being adopted by Malik. Going inactive halfway into his term, he never logged on again, eventually leading to the server death soon after the next Procurator took the reigns. RC:SE Cheese joined RC:SE after an almost two year absence from the RC community. He got whitelisted under the alias Edward_Tale, seeking to see how new players were treated in RC. In three days he got only so far as a clerk position in the government, which he got fired from when his Decurion, Mandolore, died. Within a day of coming out as being Cheese, he was adopted into a wealthy family, became a clerk and had the promise of Decurion from his pater familias, Atexur. Many claimed to already know it was Cheese, based on his fast typing and RP style. As Atexur's adopted son, he assisted in the breaking in of another citizen's domus, finding a secret underground base and uncovering secrets beholden to Atexur. Shortly after being adopted, he organized a "Feast of Sacrifice" to appease the gods who were fickle to the populace at the current time. Each citizen who attended brought up an item that meant something to them and sacrificed it to a fire. A cow was also sacrificed soon after. After some more RP with MalikKaastrup, owner of RC:SE, and Rimmerious, lover to Malik's wife Quir, he logged off for the last time on the server, disappearing again until RomeCraft: Imperium reached his ears. Imperium Cheese joined RomeCraft: Imperium after yet another long absence and immediately set to work on creating a family, The Claudii. It was his first time being a pater familias in the community, and he was very excited. Before the server opened, he had a solid family of 5, ready to do his bidding and help further eachother on the server (this number kept growing as the server went on). He ended up sharing a hut with the two Consuls after his son, Mando, daringly claimed the largest hut in the small town the populace had claimed until a proper city was set up. It was during this time that Hidden and Milady's characters met and Cheese became an assistant to the government, helping with resources and the treasury. Only two days into the server, his slave KingDenas no longer wanted to be part of the family and was thus sold. It was this sale that gave the Claudii their starting gold. Before the city was begun, Cheese took his family out and created Claudii Farm, the biggest farm on the server at the time. In the center of it was a deep mine that would continue to be expanded as the server went on. It was around this time he adopted Corndog into his family, who brought with him the Claudii's first taste of wealth, and his wife Imibee joined the server. When the city was finally started, he became the first Quaestor on the server, selling a lot of the land that got built on. He soon bought land for his Family Domus, which was constructed by Prometheus not long after. It was around this time that Milady was officially brought into the family through an arranged marriage with Marino's family. She brought the Claudii much of the resources they still use today. Mando also helped in this. The Claudii Domus ended up being a very large RP hub for the server. Pretty much at any time of the day you could peek your head in and see two or more RPs going on with different people. Much happened in that Domus in the first month of the server, including the death of Cheese's son Mando, a murder of a character who wronged him, an opium incident, a discovery of a torture chamber, a funeral, a wedding, Mando's character coming back from the dead, government politics and more. After Mando died, a big funeral was had and it didn't seem to get easier from there. It's a wonder that Cheese won the Consul elections alongside Solved. Cheese set to work on running the city while Solved handled the Legions. Things were fine for awhile. Cheese sold land, delegated powers and ensured the city would expand. Things were well, that is until Clegg and those loyal to him decided to have their Barbatii Rebellion. After the civil war calmed down, Cheese was not very active, Real life taking him away as it always had in the past. He was promoted to Head Admin and took a backseat to roleplay-related matters, using his precious free time to direct staff when he could. He instituted taxes and new land prices and was able to put on elections before his term ended. Besides promoting those he thought would take better care of the server, such as Mando and Milady, he did not do much else in his time on Imperium. Indeed, he disappeared entirely and could only be found on Skype, until he stopped checking that regularly as well. Epilogue After Imperium, I was offered a position on a new server, but I turned the offer down. Real life has finally caught up to me, and I no longer had time for what has been one of the best experiences of my life. I will always remember RomeCraft. It attributed to most of my confidence in Middle School and indeed early High School. At the time of writing this, I do not plan to return to RomeCraft. I am coming up on Graduation and I will be looking into colleges soon. I'll miss you guys. I might check Skype every now and then, but I am sure that will stop completely too. Thank you for everything, and keep the Wiki going strong :) I doubt I will ever stop checking back in here. If RomeCraft ceases to exist completely, I ask that someone record it here so one day I know. With love, - Cheese (Apart of the community from 3/31/2012 - 10/18/2016) Edit (3/10/2019): I'm back doing Kingdom. Characters Tullus Claudius Flavus (Corondium Iteration) ' Civilian with very little gold and an insula room. At one point, he challenged (Daruskiy's character) in the streets. '''Tullus Claudius Flavus (Frontier Iteration) ' 21 year old man who's father was murdered by Legionnaries seeking payment for gambling debts. Tullus was raised by his uncle who used to be a Decurion before moving to faraway lands. Eventually, after learning all he could, Tullus made his way to Frontier Island, seeking fortune and fame. He was a nobody at first, then met Theodosius (Drakontos) and got a job as a clerk once Theodosius won the election for Procurator. Eventually, he became a Decurion and after many terms of that, he became Procurator. Tullus owned three domus in the time he was in Capreae and each one was better than the last. He became a very important figure in the city, people looking to him often when something went wrong. 'Gaius Claudius Arrius (AA) ' 22 year old man, descendant of Tullus Claudius Flavus (the one from Legacy). He was given the chance to prove himself when the romans were beginning to set up shop in Calradia. First serving as a taskmasker, he became magistrate, leading the town for a few short (weeks) until a true government was established and he became a Decurion. He served in such a position for years before being elected Procurator. He died in the end. 'Tullus Claudius Flavus (Legacy Iteration) ' (Continued on from Frontier Island) Tullus was a 30 year old man now. Capreae fell to the Horde during his term as Procurator and while he was able to lead everyone to the safety of a new land, he blamed himself for their troubles. Despite this, the Senate made Tullus Magistrate for the first year of their colonization of Vinovia (Legacy City or was that AA). He led a good term, getting much done and when elections came around, it seemed a sure shot for him to be Procurator. It never happened. He kept campaigning, but he was doomed to a life of Decurionship. Seeking something different, he decided to accept the Legatus' offer of Tribunus Laticlavus, an administrative position in the Legion. After one year of that, he was eligible to take over Classis as Praefectus Classis, which he took a liking to immediately. He led the faction until a civil revolt made him realize he was getting far too old to be doing things like this anymore. Retiring from the position, the Senate made him Consul (very different in Legacy than it is now in Imperium) and he lived out the rest of his days wandering the streets with a meaningless title. '''(RP Name Unknown) (IncursioBritannia) Cheese's character on Incursio became Malik's adopted son, and then Procurator. Not much else is known. (RP Name Unknown) (RC:SE) Cheese's character on RC:SE came from a different land and became (Mando)'s clerk, who was the Pontifex at the time. After (Mando) died, he was adopted by (Atexur) and went on raid alongside his pater to a different family's secret haven. Tullus Claudius Flavus (Imperium Iteration) ''' (Ancestor of Frontier/Legacy Iteration) '''Tullus Claudius Flavus was born into a patrician family, and while this would've meant a high-ranking Legion position right away for many, his father was old-fashioned, believing a man had to earn everything he had. Tullus was forced to join the Legion as a Tirone, making his way up to Centurion in the twenty odd years he was apart of the Cohort. When his service was no longer required and his father passed, he retired to a life of politics with his wife and now two sons. All was well. They were rich, had lands, connections, anything anyone could ever dream for short of a Senate position. Then Ostia fell, and with it, the Claudii Gens' hopes and dreams. Rising from the ashes, Tullus established a new reputation for his family, quickly establishing contacts and strengthening those that had survived the fall of Ostia- and Rome itself. He gathered wealth and adopted another son, Postumius Ravilla (Corndog) who brought much to the table with him. He acquired the position of Quaestor and arranged an alliance-through-marriage with one of the Consul's daughters, Arria Manlia (Milady). After a rough six months of living in their family's farm shed, Tullus arranged for a family domus to be built, finer than all others. After a few days of presiding in said domus, it was burnt down and had to be rebuilt. It was during this recovery that he announced he would be running for Consul. Tragedy strikes! His family is almost torn apart by some of the Fabricii children's hatred for him and his family. His son, Gaius (Mando) murders a man who wronged him in the past and is forced into slavery when he is put on trial. He mysteriously dies soon after by an arrow wound. It is a dark few days for Tullus. In his grieving he pushes everyone away but his wife, Aula (Imibee). Slowly, though, he starts letting them back into his life, allowing others to look at the body and finally holding a funeral for his boy. It is a long, sad process in which anyone who wants to speak in honor of Gaius is allowed to, and each person who does drops something meaningful in his grave. When everyone had said their goodbyes, Tullus went to the grave, looking at his son for the very last time. He buried him with Tullus' old Centurion armor, knowing the boy had wanted to be a legionnaire when he grew up. He doubted he'd ever fully recover from such a traumatic event, but within days he is forced to focus on his duties of Quaestor, too busy to grieve. With elections just days away, the familia decide to wed Arria and Sextus and deem this alliance official. It was to be organized by (Quir), a friend of the families. Tullus watches as a sheep is sacrificed in his home for good grace from the gods, then as the couple say their vows. At the feast, he gifts the couple a saddle, telling them they can use his horse, Bartholomew, any time they'd like and that they may use the stable for one of their own horses. Upon carrying Arria with the rest of the guests over the threshold to his home, aiming to deliver her into the hands of the waiting groom, Sextus, everyone hears a voice exclaim that the bed is his, and the wife is his. Everyone looks and behind the bed... is Gaius. Brought back from the dead. Tulllus drops to his knees at this and is suitably out of it as his wife handles matters. Gaius talks of secrets of the domus before Sextus silences him forever with a sword to the neck. The body is burned soon after. The Claudii may have gained a daughter that day, but they had to lose their son a second time. Soon after the funeral, Tullus learned he had won Consulship alongside his life long friend Fabricius. Things were looking up, and he helped host the Festival of Vesta Conlatios, built roads, ensured buildings were constructed and delegated powers. All was looking well until the Barbatii came into the picture. The civil war that came to be known as the Barbatii Rebellion was short and sweet, crushed under Rome's rule fairly quickly. Following it, Tullus tried, and failed, to place himself above the Consul position. He retired deep into himself after this and it was hard to get his attention to focus on anything for awhile. Indeed, near the end of his term it seemed the first signs of insanity were in him. He didn't seem to know where he was in time often and his family began to worry. His daughter in law, Arria (Milady), concocted a plan with their slave, Falkasius. She succeeded.tricking Tullus into signing documents proclaiming her as head of the family. After this, Tullus spent the majority of his time in his room, sitting on his bed and staring at the wall, scared and unsure of his surroundings. He would spend the rest of his days like that, a sad, miserable shell of the once great Tullus Claudius Flavus. Trivia * Cheese clashed with Daru as early as his first few days into the server in an argument about what a citizen would say to a senator in RP. Their rivalry continued on for years later, hitting it's climax when Cheese was an admin of Legacy and began pushing for staff changes. * Only one known to have the "Procurator Curse", ending the server whenever he won an election. * Ran for Procurator four or five times in the course of the Official Train of Servers * Never had a wife until Imperium, though not without trying. * Advocate for Player rights and admin equality when he was an admin on Legacy. * One of his characters was in the government, legion and classis over the course of 15ish IRP years. * Cheese's son Hidden married Marino's son Milady soon into Imperium, it was the first wedding on the server. Category:Players __FORCETOC__